Sweet Things
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Uhura relishes the joy of baking and Spock learns to appreciate her skills. In all things. Previous story: Pr0n Pics. Next Story: You Better Run Girl! Please read and review, thank you!


Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Kirk, McCoy

Rating: M

When you're in the middle of space for five years, you realize that you have a lot of time on your hands. Tons of time to keep current in your field and do research and tons of time to quickly burn out. This is something that Uhura realizes almost immediately once she starts her career in Starfleet. So she's cultivated hobbies outside of communications, often forming loose-knit clubs around her favorite activities.

She dabbles in photography, sharing pictures and techniques with Len. She likes to sing with Christine and Janice, and play the Vulcan lyre, which she does with Spock. Sometimes she dances to old pop music and she finds a lithe and playful dance partner in Hikaru, though Len has been known to swing her around the rec room in a rare display of energetic good humor.

But there are days, not often, for the circumstances of acquiring fresh ingredients are few and far between, that she wants to cook. Sometimes even bake. On the days that the ship stops at a Federation planet or outpost, she makes sure to consult her wish list of ingredients, and, depending on what is available, she will cook. She cheats of course, mixing fresh with replicated ingredients, but everyone swears by her home cooking. She thinks it gives everyone an opportunity to share their own stories of home and comfort foods.

Word travels fast on a starship. So, when Scotty shows up at her quarters very early one morning with an infectious grin and holding up a small basket of brown eggs, she can only laugh and they sneak down to the kitchen to make exquisitely poached eggs. A true delicacy since the replicator can never get them right. Scrambled, ok. But poached? Never. Scotty also shows her the wonder that is toad-in-the-hole.

And this is where it gets really interesting. In times of crisis, or when there's good food to be had, you can always trust that whoever shows up, their best friend will invariably be not far behind. As Nyota and Scotty are digging into their eggs, Riley pops by the kitchen. And it's the same when she's baking chocolate chip cookies and Chekov just happens to be passing by, followed naturally by Sulu. There are many times when the small kitchen gets very crowded and the portions, by necessity and grudging politeness, get very small. McCoy always grumbles that there's ever only a mouthful of food for each person, but it's all in good fun, especially to see everyone happy, if only for one blissful bite.

In times of stress or boredom, it becomes a welcome diversion. McCoy is triumphant one day that he's got to her first, just as she's pulling out a tray of fudge brownies from the oven. Unsurprisingly, the Captain is not far behind. He rolls his eyes dramatically; rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he deeply inhales the rich chocolaty aroma. She doesn't admonish him when he stuffs one in his mouth (praising and thanking her as he chews) before palming two more and striding out the door. He is the Captain after all, and he always seems to just miss out on all those other times, so she doesn't begrudge him. McCoy yells after him that he'll have to make up for it in the gym. Unfortunately, by the time Pavel gets the word, there is nothing left for him, but he gamely picks at the crumbs on the plate and baking pan. She promises him that he'll be the first she'll call when she bakes again.

Spock, of course, finds her hobby illogical, as replicated food is more than adequate to fulfill anyone's nutritional needs. Yet, he still joins her when asked to partake of one of her prepared meals. He reads his data pad sitting on one of the kitchen stools, while she puts the finishing touches on a vegetable curry that she tried to get as close to the original recipe as possible. She's missing a few spices, but, after she tastes it, she doubts that Spock will notice. He declares her efforts to be very adequate and she's not sure how to take that at first until she realizes that Spock's cleaned his plate. She smiles.

The next time she's in the kitchen, Pavel stops by, but is disappointed that she's not baking brownies again. She's baking a birthday cake for Spock. He's mentioned that his mother had celebrated his birthday when he was a child. She wants to surprise him and he's also mentioned that he finds chocolate to be quite fascinating. So she knows it's going to be just awesome and adds some cinnamon to the chocolate frosting to keep it interesting.

'Don't you dare stick your finger in that frosting, Mister!'

'Vhat?!' Pavel is all innocence and smiles. 'Perhaps you vill let me lick the spoon vhen you are done, yes?'

Spock moved his final chess piece against the Captain, 'Checkmate, Captain.' He finally looked up from the board to find Kirk deep in thought.

'Damn. That must be some kind of record Spock. You've never checkmated me that fast before.' Spock refrained from contradicting him. Kirk folded his arms and looked at Spock with a speculative gaze. 'Are you having a happy birthday, Spock?'

'Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays. Nor are they happy. It is simply another day for me.' He raised an eyebrow as Kirk slid him a small, rectangular box.

Kirk looks at him sheepishly and shrugs, 'Well, I got you something anyways.'

Spock opened it, 'It is a writing implement.' It's black with a streamlined shape, he picks it up and at Kirk's suggestion, pulls the ends apart to reveal a glistening and quite lethal blade on one end.

'It's a pen, Spock. Actually, it's just a fancy penknife. I thought it'd be practical, but also funny, in a way.'

'Funny?' Spock looks at Kirk, his head canted to one side.

'Well, not funny ha-ha. But funny in a strange way. Just—you have all those weapons on your wall and I wanted to add to it, but not in an obvious way.'

'Ah, I believe I understand, Jim. Thank you for the interesting gift, I shall certainly use the pen.' He placed it back into the box and closed it, wishing the captain good night as he left.

When Spock entered his darkened quarters, he pulled himself up short. He can tell that Nyota is there, but is curious as to why he can't see her.

There is a small blaze of light and he sees her face briefly illuminated as she lights a candle. He realizes that his mouth is agape and that it is unbecoming, but he is astonished to find that for the most part, Nyota is naked, the lone candle flickering warm yellow light over her face and shoulders.

Her smile is slow and brazen as she lifts the small cake up to him, 'Make a wish, Spock.' She moves toward him and he can tell that she is standing on tiptoe and a warm flush steals over the back of his neck and ears as he notices that she is wearing those boots.

He stares down at her as he blows out the candle and recovers his speech as he commands the door to lock, save for a medical override. She laughs softly and pulls out the candle and puts its frosted end in her mouth, closing her eyes and sucking it clean.

'My, that's quite good if I say so myself. You'll have to try it and let me know what you think.' She shifts the cake a little and then Spock sees that there is frosting on her nipple. 'Oh no, looks like I've made a mess. Guess I'll have to clean it up.'

His eyes widen as she scrapes the frosting off her hardened nipple with her finger. She is about to put it in her mouth, when his hand shoots out and grabs her wrist.

'Please….allow me, Nyota.' The heat of his quarters and her fingers have made the frosting very aromatic and gooey. There is something….he puts her finger in his mouth and gently sucks the frosting off, savoring the dark chocolate. 'Yes, it is quite….satisfactory.'

'You sound unsure, Mr. Spock. But that's alright. You can taste a little more and see if that doesn't help you make a decision.' As she speaks, her finger dips into the frosting and anoints her other nipple with a small glob. Her finger returns again and again and she feels herself growing wet with anticipation as she watches Spock's wide eyes follow her finger from the cake to the various spots on her body. There is challenge in her eyes and her smile hasn't wavered. How could it? Seeing Spock completely dumbfounded is worth it, he's almost overwhelmed as he stands there with his head to one side contemplating the most profound of puzzles. But she knows she's getting to him as something falls from his hand to the carpet with a soft thunk and he sinks to his knees.

'Your application of a food substance is quite novel. One that had never occurred to me before…..' By this point, he is already licking at her thighs, his hands running up and down her boots as if trying to take in as much sensory information as he can at once.

Nyota smiled down at Spock's head as he thoroughly cleaned off every spot of frosting from her lower body. He looked up and caught her sucking more frosting off her finger and groaned at the sight. He's shirtless now and she braced her hand on his shoulder as he buried his face into her pussy.

His hands cupped her rounded buttocks and he squeezed them repeatedly as he began to lick earnestly at her clit. Nyota's legs were spread wide apart. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back and forth, fucking his tongue. She ground against his mouth as she came easily.

Spock lapped at her while she regained her breath, 'Well, Mr. Spock. I think that means you're ready for some cake now.' He looked up at her and she's startled by the intensity of his dark glistening eyes and the smile that spreads across his face. She is momentarily reminded of the chilling incident with Henoch and his cruelty, but this is Spock looking up at her now, so open and….playful.

He stood and removed his boots and pants, and she's amused at how he impatiently kicks them away. She pulled the cake away from her body that she realizes was clutched to her breast when she came. Before she can do anything, his fingers are there and then his mouth and tongue. She grabbed his hand and took his two long fingers into her mouth and laughs evilly at his gasp. 'You are delicious, my dear.' Oh, Vulcans and their sensitive hands!

She released his hand and took a chunk out of the cake, waving it under his nose before commanding him, 'Open your mouth.' She feeds him, smearing some frosting onto his chin and neck and licking and kissing his mouth as he chews. He's enthusiastic in his response, stuffing his own mouth and then ripping off another hunk of cake to stuff in her mouth.

They've obliterated the cake as they dig their hands into it, smearing it on one another and eating and licking each other's hands. It's a glorious mess. Spock is hard and throbbing and she wants to taste him so bad but he's crushed her body to his, mashing the cake between them and kissing her wildly. He pulls her up onto his cock and she wraps her legs around his waist as he enters her. He groans as one of her boot heels dig into his flank. She wraps her arms around his neck and he fucks her where they stand. She's loud and moaning, spurring him on with nips to his jawline and lips. She comes again, but Spock is still ruthlessly fucking her and cursing in Vulcan before he gasps her name, his fingers digging into her hips as he comes, his face buried in her neck. He's breathing hard as he hugs her tightly to him. She licks the tip of his ear and he shudders.

He's still inside of her when he lifts his head from her neck and asks permission to meld with her. She's not prepared for how strong his emotions are when their minds meet. But he's loose and relaxed and quite giddy, like jello, springy and sliding everywhere from one sensation to another. She gasps suddenly when she realizes that he's quite drunk and he actually laughs out loud.

Chocolate intoxicates Vulcans. She's certain that comes from Spock and responds with mortification that she's gotten him in effect, liquored up.

He walked them over to his bed and sat down, 'I thought you knew, Nyota. I haven't eaten chocolate in years.' He lowered his head to one nipple and suckled it. 'I am no longer sure where the chocolate ends and you begin, ashayam.'

She moans, but slaps his shoulder, 'You only said it was fascinating. Next time you know I'll be asking you to clarify that statement....Ohh!' She closes her eyes and lets the want and need build up inside her again.

When Nyota wakes up, she silently curses that Spock never keeps a clock in his room, but she knows that several hours have gone by. She looked over to Spock's still form. He's finally asleep. Really asleep, not that fake kind where he closes his eyes while she sleeps. She supposes though that he's passed out after consuming so much chocolate. It was a double fudge chocolate cake after all.

She looks around his room and is horrified at the mess they've made. There's cake everywhere. On the floor, the bed and their bodies are crusted with it as well. The scent of sex and chocolate hang heavily in the air. She quietly gets off the bed, swallowing a groan at the soreness of her body.

She wondered at the chocolate though because Spock wasn't just drunk. He was fearless and wild tonight that's for darned sure. She made her way to the sonic shower and cleaned up. Then pulled on one of Spock's robes and sat down at the comm console.

Before she could change her mind and end the call, McCoy answered with a growl, 'Do you know what time it is?' He did a double take, 'Oh. Ny. Do you know what time it is?'

She smiles tiredly, 'I'm sorry, Len. But I'm at Spock's and you know he doesn't have a clock here.'

His blue eyes are looking right through her and he frowns. 'What happened, Ny?'

'Oh Len! I had no idea about Vulcans and chocolate!' She rubs her face as if to wipe away her embarrassment.

'Ah. I see. Well, Pavel told me you'd baked a cake for Spock, but he hadn't said what kind. Else, I would've warned you, yanno? What exactly was in that cake?'

She ran down the list of ingredients while McCoy pulled up a list of Vulcan physiological reactions to Terran foods.

'Cinnamon, Ny? I guess you didn't know that when paired with chocolate it acts as a psychostimulant. Poor guy, he didn't have a chance last night, did he?' He's doing his best not to laugh outright in her face.

'Don't tease me, Len. It was intense. I thought it was pon farr or something. It was totally disconcerting.'

'Ah. Yes. That's true. Look, I'm going to send you a scrip for him to his replicator. See that he takes it when he wakes up. I'm taking him off tomorrow…I mean today's shift.' He stops and looks at her. 'What about you? Are you okay?'

Nyota sighs, 'I'll be fine. But I've got to clean up this place, we've completely trashed it.' She looks around guiltily and then makes a face at him when he guffaws, cutting the communication off.

She's almost done getting all the cake and frosting out of the carpet when Spock stirs on the bed with a groan. 'Hey baby. How do you feel?'

'Like….a black hole.' His eyes are closed. 'Which is entirely illogical as black holes do not feel.' He opens them when she nudges him to take McCoy's tablets and some water.

'Don't argue. Just take them. They'll help. And they'll make me feel better too.' He does as she asks. 'I'm so sorry Spock. I told McCoy...'

'You told him?' She can only think that Spock looks the grumpiest she's ever seen him.

'Well, of course not going into details. But I had to let him know. And oh my god Spock, how can you not tell me about chocolate! I had to find out from a mind meld when you were drunk!' She shakes her head at him. 'You also never told me about those times you got drunk with your roommate at the Academy! My god Spock I'm utterly scandalized.'

She pokes him in the shoulder and he gives her a wan smile at her teasing.

'What do you mean Spock's called in sick? Spock never calls in sick. Is it bad?' Kirk frowns at the speaker on his armchair.

'Even Spock gets his bad days. It's nothing serious, but he could use a day to recover. Doctor's orders, Jim.'

'Okay, Bones, thanks for the heads up.' Kirk looks over his shoulder at Uhura, blithely busy at her station, and wonders just what kind of birthday party could put a Vulcan out of commission.


End file.
